Human Hindrance
by cranesilk155
Summary: Kurama wanted to become a real human and feel normal so he asked King Yama to make him a real person. What will Botan do? Will Kurama still be going on with his decision? this is a KXB pairing... Enjoy reading!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic. I'm still an apprentice in writing so please bear with me! Another note is, I refer Kurama as Minamino when he is with the humans and Kurama when he is with his friends.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. It is owned and made by Yoshihiro Togashi.

**Chapter 1: Kurama's Petition**

"Kurama! Kurama!" Botan, dressed as a school girl ran towards the hallway towards where ever her feet drags her into, hoping to find the red haired guy she was looking for almost two hours now.

"Sumimasen, but, have you seen Kurama? The guy with the long red hair?" She asked almost every person she would see at the corridors. They all said a monosyllabic 'no' before her that made her veins pop out.

"We don't know any guy named Kurama here. But a sure does have a red hair here…" A shy school girl told her.

She continued walking and barging in every classroom she spots.

"Hmmphhh…" Her eyes widened as she felt a strong, broad hand covering her mouth, almost choking her. She tried hitting the person who just barged on her back but it wouldn't budge. The person suddenly dragged her inside a quiet place and released her.

She faced her abductor as she inhaled deeply to gather enough air in her lungs

"Hey! I've been looking for you for almost two hours now!" She got her oar and hit Kurama's butt without any warning.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I am MINAMINO!" He glared at her as he rubbed his swollen butt. Thankfully, the chemicals on the science laboratory wasn't hit by the ferry girl's ridiculously large oar. "Hey!!! Watch the oar!" Kurama shouted again she tried swinging it again to him.

"I've been trying to locate you since Koenma made a decision already." She scanned through her notes and turned up to look at him again.

"Really?!" Excitement crept on his handsome features.

"Yeah. But you're still under observation." She snapped her hand in front of his face.

"Under observation? What will he do?" He tucked his hands inside his white laboratory gown.

"That's the reason why I'm here. Hop on!" She let the oar float into the air and ride into it. Minamino opened the large window and rode behind the ferry girl.

"Hang on Kurama! Here we go!!!!" She shouted cheerily as she dashed with the wind. Minamino blinked his eye when a strand of Botan's hair got into it. He rubbed his eye and he heard the girl heartily laughed as she enjoyed the journey. He smelled her nice scent that filled his nostrils and the cool breeze passing through them as she soared swiftly and freely on the air.

He smiled to as he tried to enjoy the thing too, like Botan. He envied the ferry girl's freedom coz she can soar the heavens and earth and watch how beautiful the human world is. How love and care evolved in this pretty little thing on the solar system. Far behind the lonely and full of hatred and enviousness like Reikai. How he wished he is a real human and be able to love and live without being feared as a cold blooded killer. How he loved how humans treat him, how he wished he is like Yusuke who is a real human being.

Minamino's classmates barged inside the laboratory to see what the genius Minamino has been doing in their Chemistry project.

"Where the hell is that guy?! He even left the window open!"

"Are you sure you wanted to be a real human? I mean there are so many limitations if you are one of them." Botan suddenly asked in the middle of their journey.

"Yes I do. It feels so good when your mother loves and cares for you like her real child. I never had a real mom to guide me as I grow old in Reikai that's why I grew up as a cold blooded killer. I don't want to remember that thing already. If my petition for being a real human is approved, I wanted them to erase all my memories from my past, you know, being a demon." He said softly to the blue-haired woman in front of him.

"Does that mean you'll gonna erase me from your memory too?" Her cheerful mood suddenly saddened by his revelations.

Kurama was suddenly taken aback with his friend's question. Of course he doesn't wanna forget her! She had been his friend for years already, he had been with her during missions, always there to encourage and guide them. He appreciated every little thing done by her.

"Of course not!" He suddenly said.

"You just said that you want to erase **all **memories from your past." She gave emphasis to the word 'all'.

"Well…Can't I make some exceptions like… you, Koenma, Hiei, Enki, Torio, and all the nice guys I met there?" He counted every exceptions he made and came up with infinity.

"Do you think Enma-Daioh would permit all of those exceptions? I bet nothing will be erased from your memory if they are exempted." She said while laughing very hard and cause the oar to wiggle as se laughed her lungs out.

"Hey.. Hey!!!! Watch out!!!" Kurama yelled as he lost his balance and fall from the heavens.

"Kurama!" Botan tried to reach his hand but it slipped easily from her grip.

She tried lower down but she spotted no Kurama on her sight. _He can't be too far away!_

She felt like crying when she thought that she caused her friend's death. The tough guy was not been killed because of merciless opponents but due to her stupid and careless actions.

"How can I explain all of these?" She worriedly asked.

"Tell them you killed me." Kurama suddenly went into the scene. Botan's eyes flew saucer wide as she saw Kurama safe and unscratched. He managed to get his rose whip and tie it on the oar before he fell.

"See! Thanks to my abilities, I'm safe and sound." He proudly said.

"You probably can't do that anymore of you are a real human already. Your abilities will be lost too. You'll become helpless and defenseless in times of real trouble. You'll grow old and die soon. You know I don't want that to happen." She said with a serious tone.

Kurama is now having second thoughts about being a human after all after what Botan said. It has indeed advantages and disadvantages.

**Author's note:** Was it that bad? Please review and tell me what you think. Is this worth reading or just a piece of crap? Thanks for reading anyways!


	2. EnmahDiaoh's Decision

**Author's note:** Thanks for the reviews I got from the last chapter. I really appreciate the effort and for reading my fic. I decided to post this next chapter so you can get to the idea of what will happen on the succeeding chapters.

**Akamery:** Thanks for the review! I have no idea of how long this one will last but I want to keep everything detailed and clear as possible so everything would not just come out without any reasons. Don't worry, I'll read and review your fics if I had the time!

**ladyalchemistX:** Thanks! You are my first reviewer! I'll do continue this story as long as someone reads and reviews in it.

**deadly-past-fox** Thanks! I hope I won't disappoint you as the story goes along.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.

Enjoy reading!

**Chapter 2: Enmah-Diaoh's Decision**

Kurama sat down in front of the infant looking guy, Koenma as he listened to every word he said.

"My father gave me the honor to tell you his decision. He saw your conversation with Botan a while ago and he can tell that you still have some hesitation. He changed his mind and here is his final decision." Koenma said as he jumped over his desk and opened a scroll containing the decision of Enmah-Daioh.

Kurama shifted slightly to his chair as he opened his ears wide while listening to him.

"He will give you five months of being a person as a trial. After that five months, if you choose the life of being a normal person, he will permit you. But if you chose to be a demon after five months, you will experience the life you are currently having now, as a spirit detective and human as well."

"Nice idea. I have pretty long time in thinking…" Kurama mumbled to himself.

"However, in those five months, you will have no special abilities, no powers, you'll have feelings like a normal person does." He stopped and cleared his throat for further explanations.

"You will live independently, away from your mother, while you are under observation. No missions for you for the next five months, and we will assure you that no demons would get near you and do harm to you." He added.

"That's pretty easy." Kurama said coolly.

"Not just that. Another one. Botan will stay with you in your house to check you everytime, take down notes about your performance and to tell us whatever happens to you. She too will experience the life of a real person, observing also the same rules as yours."

"WHAT!!" Botan and Kurama suddenly exclaimed.

"Something wrong with that?" Koenma's eyebrows raised.

"Why am I being a part of this? I didn't have any business to deal with his appeal." Botan furiously crossed his arms in front of her as a sign of disapproval.

"You are a ferry girl and you ought to do what my father said." Koenma said a matter-of-factly.

"But… But………… Okay… You win! Fine!" She raised her hands in surrender.

"Why do I need to have some chaperone? I can take care of myself!" Kurama said.

"She's not a chaperone, just an observer. She would be with you wherever you go." Kurama hissed at Koenma's words.

"No privacy then?" Kurama was rather pissed off. Botan looked scared when she saw the youko expression in his face. Those emerald orbs were blazing with irritation that made her shut up in a few minutes.

"Of course you'll have some. Botan will turn to her original form every full moon. She will be going away and coming back here to report. You, Kurama will turn on your demon form on the last full moon when you will have your choice already. Here is the address of the house you two will be staying at. The things and furniture are all okay." With those words, Koenma turned his chair away from the confused ferry girl and youko.

"Damn it." Kurama cursed.

Botan didn't speak nor said anything while on the way towards their so-called 'home'. Kurama on the other hand, started to get a little irritated with the woman he is with. He knows how women act, so slow, so stupid, so… unpredictable, like the women who usually stares at him with interest. And now, Botan has no more special abilities like she used to, she would cause more trouble than expected.

He knows now what consequences he must experience before he was granted his wish. _Only five months… five months of suffering. _He thought inwardly. Even if Botan is a good friend of his, he won't think twice on shouting on her if she did something… something stupid.

HE increased his pace in walking and finding the address looking. Botan, who is having a hard time in walking since she is usually flying in whatever destination she is heading to.

"Hey! Wait up!" Botan caught her breath as she half jogged towards Kurama. "My feet hurts."

"Then make it well." He replied sarcastically. _Why the hell am I staying with this goddamn creature? I hate delays._

Botan, slightly hurt, stepped back and slowed her pace, letting Kurama head the way. She closed her eyes and sat at the nearby rock while putting off her shoes and stretched her aching foot.

"Ohhh.. It hurts…" She gritted her teeth in pain. Kurama didn't mind her and starting walking again with his casual cool posture.

HE stopped in his tracks when he felt that she is no longer following him. He turned back and saw a crying girl hugging her foot. He felt a pang of guilt in his heart for being so cold. _I know she didn't want to be here too in the first place._

He ran back and look at the sweat covered Botan.

"Hey are you alright?" He asked hastily.

"You are asking me if I'm alright? Yes well I am! Very fine! You know what, I don't know why you are treating me like this and for your information, if you hate to be with me then, so do I! I didn't wished for this silly thing, I'm a victim here ya know!" She shouted while massaging her own foot.

"If it is not because of what you said earlier while going to the palace, I shouldn't have hesitated!" He matched her tone.

"Then you mean it is my fault? It is you who decided and it is **your **fault if you didn't think first about the advantages and disadvantages of those things." Botan said straightly as Kurama's enigmatic eyes stared deeply to hers.

Kurama mentally slapped himself of what he just did. _Stupid temper. I didn't know that this girl who has been a friend of mine for so long will argue with me straight in my face. _He really have short temper whenever it comes to women, with the exception of his mom of course. He is known as the calmest among the four of them but If he bursts out, he would really let all his emotions now. Poor Botan, she was stuck with him in his most annoying day.

"Ahwwww.. Why on earth did Koenma get my abilities in flying the oar!" She cursed under her breath.

Kurama suddenly got her arm and shoved her shoes into his pocket. He carried her full weight and gave her a piggy back ride. Botan was surprised with the young man's actions. She blushed suddenly at the contact. Thankfully, Kurama was not able to see it since she was at his back.

"Hey! Put me down!" She protested against his back while continuously punching him here and there. "I can walk on my own!" Her pride suddenly popped out from nowhere.

"If you'll still be doing that thing, I'll dump you here in the middle of the road and I will go to my destination without looking back." Botan decided to shut up and wrap her arms around Kurama's neck for support.

_She's pretty light. _He tilted his head to the side to look at Botan and saw her hair brushing against his broad shoulders. He abruptly felt a weight over his shoulder and saw Botan lying comfortably in it with her eyes closed due to exhaustion. He smiled a bit when he saw the calm expression on her face and continued walking while facing the road and letting the beautiful rays of the sunset etch along Botan's face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's note: Well that's it! Please tell me what you think about this new chappie. Is it too bad? Needs further improvement? Too lame? OOC? I'll really appreciate it if you park by a little and review for a few words. Comments, criticisms and suggestions are really welcomed and it is a great increase in mood for an author like me.


	3. First Day as A Human

Author's Notes: Guys, thank you for the reviews for the past chapters! I really appreciate it! Here's the next chapter! Their first day as humans…

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything related to it. I own nothing…

Chapter 3:

After sunset, Kurama finally found the house Koenma was saying about. It was pretty big for two persons, furniture is nice, the fridge is full of foods, nice view… and everything is in place. No wonder that he is really the prince of the other world.

HE went up on the second floor where the bedrooms are located. He saw a room that resembles a girl's and slowly walked inside and gently put the sleeping Botan over it. He saw her swollen feet and tried to heal her.

"Oh, snap! I forgot that I have no powers anymore!" HE said, slightly irritated. He stretched his arms that became a little numb for carrying the ferry girl all the way.

Kurama could hardly keep his eyes open because of exhaustion. He glanced at the ferry girl once again and saw her peacefully sleep on her bed before silently closing her door. After then, he too went to his room and took a beauty rest.

o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o

From his room, he smelled something… something burning. He almost felt dizzy because of the smell.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" A scream suddenly rang to his ears that made his droopy eyes go saucer wide.

HE immediately went down the stairs and found a pale Botan, full of oil and tomato sauce all over her face.

"Oh my! You nearly burned the house down!" Minamino hurriedly got a bucket of water and threw it all over the stove.

"Ah… Hontou ni gomen nasai, Kurama. You know this I first time I've been living as a human and I don't really know much stuff. I felt something on my stomach and it really hurts so I tried to cook like your mom has been doing when we visit your house." Botan have never felt hunger before but she had tried eating with Keiko and she never felt fullness before too. The next thing Kurama saw is the back of the deity's head almost below his knee level, asking for apology.

"Get up there Botan. I understand it. Humans call that thing 'hunger'. I know you never felt it before but because you are a human, you can feel everything a human could. The fridge is full of foods and you can get anything you want. I'll just get ready for school." He entered the bathroom and took a good morning bath.

Botan tried doing some stuffs and explored the whole house after eating. Fortunately, she knows some things there and appliances that she usually uses when they are in Kuwabara's house. Keiko taught her to use some appliances too when she visits her.

"Humans really do much stuff. In the spirit world, I just did nothing everyday but to ride on my oar and follow Koenma's orders." She turned the television on and watched some early morning shows.

"Do humans sit here all day long and wait for the sunset and sleep?" She asked loudly while raising her hands up in the air.

"Nope. We do some stuff too like going to school, going to work, shopping. And bla bla bla." The red haired walked out from the bathroom, his long hair still dripping wet and a towel wrapped on his waist. He has his small towel on his right hand and ruffled his hair to partially dry it.

Botan turned back where the voice came from and her jaw nearly dropped when she saw the six packed abs of Kurama and his moist body fresh from the shower. Not too big, not too small, just perfect for a teen's body.

"uhhh… So… that's… that's… it???" _Must not… look… _She blushed furiously and turned her eyes away from him. Kurama coolly went to his room and changed into his school uniform, leaving the shocked Botan on the couch.

"You better change that kimono of yours too." HE said before shutting his door.

Botan realized that she was still wearing the pink kimono. She ran towards her room and tried some nice looking clothes in the closet.

Kurama went out of his room and took his school bag, when he remembered Botan.

_I can't leave her alone here, for she might cook again and this time, she really might have burned the house down. _

"Botan!" Kurama called Botan. The deity hurriedly went down when she heard the young man's call.

"I'll going to school and you're coming with me." He said as he reached for her hand when she got down the stairs.

"Really? The place where I usually disguise as a school girl? Sugoii!" She clapped her hands in delight at the thought of cute teenage guys.

"Yes. I can't leave you here alone; you might destroy the whole place." He said in a plain tone.

"Yay! Can you wait for me here as I get dressed? You can eat first while waiting. Let's go to school together!" She said happily and Kurama heard thunderous footsteps along the staircase.

Kurama was left waiting for the whole hour. _I am much expecting this one. I know how long girls get dressed, and this deity is no exception. _

o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o

"School, here I come!!!!!!!!!!!" Botan went out and started marching towards school.

"Wait a minute, miss. The school is this way" Kurama pointed towards the right side, opposite where Botan is going.

"Oh… Yeah right! School, here I come!!!!!!!!!" She went on marching again and Kurama suddenly stopped her by pulling her collar.

"I have to set some rules first so that we won't get to trouble." He finally set her free and walked with her side by side.

"First, I am Shuuichi Minamino, not Kurama. That's number one." He raised his hand put the number one sign in front of her face.

"Hai!" She saluted in front of him.

"Second," he continued walking, "Don't do stupid things at school. I'll try my best to have the same schedule as you so I can guide you all the way."

"Okay!" She nodded her head causing her ponytail to bounce up and down. _He's such a gentleman._

"Third, you must not say anything about spirit world or say any weird things. They might think that I got a friend from the mental hospital."

"Alright!" She happily raised her fists up in the air.

0o-0o-0o-0o-0o

After twenty minutes…

0o-0o-0o-0o-0o

"Rule number one hundred and fifty seven, you cannot…" Minamino was suddenly cut off when he noticed Botan frowning.

"How many rules must I follow!?" Botan whimpered.

"Okay, the first three rules are the only ones important. The others are void." Kurama has been talking for the past twenty minutes already while they were walking towards school. Botan's ears twitched at every rule and every word he say. _I didn't know he has a snob side of him. I thought he is only a cool, calm and forever ready Youko Kurama**. HE is such an impassive jerk!**_

"You freaky bastard… " She cursed under her breath as she glared daggers at him. He increased his pace in walking while his hands were tucked inside his pocket. Botan watched as she saw the cool morning air brush upon his silky long hair and made it sway along its direction.

They entered the school campus just in time. Many students were running to cram for their quiz on their first subjects, doing undone assignment.

She caught up with him and the ever bubbly Botan tried to start a conversation but before she can even open her mouth, she heard the bell rang.

"Follow me." She heard him demand with a firm voice as if she did something that would ruin the universe.

She followed him quietly and she found herself in Minamino's homeroom.

"A new classmate…" HE introduced her to his classmates as he entered in the classroom.

"I'm Botan… Botan…" _What supposed to be is my surname? I know humans have surnames…_ She thought as she tapped her chin while thinking.

Minamino somewhat read her mind and spoke up for her, "Botan Iruka is her name. She is an exchange student and I was assigned by the principal to accompany her here." Minamino explained the details so that his admirers would not attack Botan for walking with him.

"Hai! Botan Iruka desu! Hajimemashite! Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!" She bowed very low in front of the class and caused her other classmates to chuckle.

"There, sit beside me in that vacant chair at the back." He pointed at the chair beside his chair. No one dared to sit beside him since he always wanted to have privacy and even his fan girls are afraid since he would throw a glare to them whenever they get near him. His eyes are so expressive and could make anyone tremble.

A girl hissed at Botan as she made her way towards the sit. Minamino's classmates found it weird since he let the girl sit beside him.

"You better not do anything foolish with our class president." She rolled her eyes at Botan and stuck out her left foot, causing her to trip over it.

"Itai yo!" She tried to get up and get her fallen things. Then she saw a familiar hand offering her help to get up. She gladly reached for it and thanked its owner.

"Arigatou Ku—Minamino." She almost forgot the first rule and noticed the slight irritation in his eyes.

"Here are your things." He handed her the fallen objects inside her bag. She didn't even noticed he picked it up! _Whoa! That was fast!_

"Excuse me Fumiko but I saw that you intentionally tripped Botan. Such an act is so unladylike." After telling this to Fumiko, he assisted Botan towards her seat as the class parted before them, allowing her to walk freely towards her seat. She felt like a princess saved by his prince.

_Did I ever say that he is an impassive jerk? I take that back… HE can really be a gentleman sometimes and he always helps his friends like what he does in their previous battles._


End file.
